From Eagle and Serpent
by DrakeHouse
Summary: Wanting a freedom he was cursed never to have he begged for freedom. Only to find himself at the feet of the founders that created the school that changed his life.
1. Default Chapter

Of Snake and Eagle

Chapter one: Weapon

Harry James Potter was a wreck. And that was putting it nicely. Raven hair flying everywhere helplessly around his face in mattered curls and dirt ridden. Tear streaks blemished his face pouring in all directions from his emerald eyes. His clothes dirty and frayed, wet in most spots from tears and vomit. His room was in no better condition then himself, his bed laid turned over while his dresser and wardrobe where wrenched open with clothes and other things laid in mayhem. A golden bird cage lay open on his wardrobe, empty has it had been for a week now. Hedwig being held at the Head quarters under Dumbledore's orders, along with his best friends. It seemed with in the past week everything about his life revolved around "Dumbledore says.." Or "Dumbledore's orders." And he hated it. More then he hated the Dursley's who had taken a liking to locking him in his room more so then they had in previous years.

But of all the things that had changed about Harry's life one thing stood out above all else. The famed emerald green eyes that had once held love and caring in them had frozen over. Cold and hard, void of any emotion they stared. Forever staring no matter what else the boy was doing they stared. Free of the wired rim glasses that had once dawned his face, which where shattered in pieces in his room. Hoping, praying that what he was looking at would suddenly fade to black and he would wake up from the horrible dream that had concealed him for so long within its brick walls of pain and hurt. So where he would wake up in a world free of voldemort and Dumbledore alike where he was free to like his own life. He didn't want his parents or Sirius back, no he couldn't bring himself to live through seeing them again. He just wanted to be free, or at least strong enough to free himself from the hold of others. People that would try to control his life to mold to theirs and their own selfish needs.

But that's all he was right? A weapon. Something people used has a tool to grain victory over someone or use it to craft something into their own liking. Even his name meant Solider. So why shouldn't he be treated has one he often pondered to himself, which is what he was doing now. His body slumped up against his corner, one hand held lightly to a broken piece of his glasses, with its tip dripping with crimson liquid. His left arm revealed dripping heavily with his own blood leaking from the harsh and curt slashes in it.

Smirking to himself he prayed with everything in his being that he would fade away into nothing. To be free from the world that had imprisoned him within himself. Still smirking with a pained expression he looked down at his arm, still blurry reading what was sloppily craved into his arm.

"Weapon." And with that word everything around him and all that he knew exploded in a bright flash that seemed to consume him. 'Finally' He thought to himself has his body was sucked into a void, he was free.

* * *

Hey I know this chapter is short.. but it was meant to be. I decided that if I didn't get enough reviews from people saying they wanted me to continue it wasn't worth continuing. So there ya have it, just click that little review button down there and let me know if you want to see where this story takes you. Until later then.

Leon


	2. Lady RavenClaw

Chapter two: Lady Ravenclaw

Harry groaned looking up at the bright ceiling in front of him. His emerald eyes instantly knowing where he was laying, after all he spent more then enough time within its walls. Shaking his head to get rid of the wave of dizziness that over came him, and tried to push himself up from the bed. And let out a loud scream as the pain in his arm shot through him like wild fire. Casting a pained expression down to his left arm that bled clearly even though the heavy wrappings on it.

"The level of magic it takes to do Blood magic is quite hard to achieve." A soft voice called out from the shadows, the voice holding a heavy Irish accent. "So tell me young one, how did you manage it?" The soft voice questioned, showing it belonged to a woman as the form slipped out of the shadows. Her auburn hair falling around her slightly plump form, with dark blue hued eyes staring down at him. Harry sneering at the woman turned over on his uninjured arm, he didn't ask to be brought here so as far as he was concerned they could take their questions and shove them.

"Young man I believe she asked you a question." A deeper voice called out, while it sounded familiar to him it was at the same time strange. Harry deciding not to turn his gaze from the goblet next to him ignored this voice as well. Only to have himself flipped back over on his back to stare into the emerald green eyes much like his own. Though this pair belonged to what looked like an exact copy of Albus Dumbledore save for the blonde hair instead of gray. And at the image of the man Harry's look of indifference shifted into guarded anger.

"And I chose not to answer." Harry snapped back glaring at the man in front of him. The man hiding a small smile as he stared into Harry's eyes, who at of reflex looked down at his covers. The man was trying to rip into his mind like Snape did the following year.

"Well, then child, perhaps you wouldn't mind telling us your name." Yet again a different voice called out, the speaker being a woman with raven hair much like his own and light gray eyes. Her voice was much more pleasant then the other two that had addressed him first, and she hadn't demanded but merely suggested it. Harry opening his mouth to speak stopped short when common sense struck him. He hadn't remembered any of these people in all his years of Hogwarts, and no matter how much the blonde man looked like his headmaster it certainly wasn't him. Harry's lost look being quickly replaced with one of zero emotions.

"I will not give my name. I don't know you, I could be giving my name to Salazar Slytherin for all I know." Harry replied coolly keeping his gaze on the raven haired woman. Though was completely thrown for a loop when a fourth voice spoke to him.

"I don't recall asking for it." A second man said pulling himself out of an arm rest across the room. His light brown eyes holding a red tint to them, his eyes locking on Harry. Harry in turn looked at the four quickly, his heart coming to an answer though his mind refused to believe it. So instead of fainting from shock a smirk played over Harry's face as he responded.

"Slytherin is it?" He said smirking. "So to my left would be Rowena Ravenclaw, to my middle Helga Hufflepuff, and to my right Godric Gryffindor then?" He answered pointing his finger at each of them in turn. And burst out laughing when the man who claimed to be Slytherin nodded. "I would believe you. Only they lived say." Harry paused and pretended to be in deep thought. "Oh that's right. A THOUSAND YEARS AGO!" Harry raged the last part before throwing himself back against the bed.

"Well, that explains the massive lapse in magical energy." 'Rowena' said in an amused voice. "It would appear our young friend as time jumped. A thousand years at that. Which would explain the massive amount of money he had in his pockets? And why he appears to be Godric's heir, when Godric himself has no kids of his own." She finished as though proving a theory. Harry looking up to the ceiling didn't see the other three nodding in agreement.

"Well, time travel or not, we need to seal up that wound. And his magic is too spent to do it." 'Helga' proclaimed in a loud voice, her blue eyes shifting to Godric. "So who will take him on as an apprentice then? Neither of us holds a charge yet so its fair game." She said in a calm voice, though Harry could clearly hear her eagerness in her voice.

"Well the boy is after all my heir-"

"No." Harry said now pulling himself up to look at the man with blonde hair. His hate for the headmaster carrying over to this man. "I don't want to be a blood Gryffindor." Harry snapped glaring at the man. The man though looking stern seemed to smirk himself.

"Well, you have no choice in the manner. You are my heir after all." He retorted looking down at Harry, who snorted and looked at the man who claimed to be Salazar, then to Rowena for a second before making up his mind.

"Well, if either one of them would take me on I would gladly accept their blood over yours." Harry answered, causing both said people to raise their eyebrows in response. But before they could respond Godric again cut in.

"They will not take on anyone other then their choice. You can't request to be taken on." Godric snapped looking down at Harry. "Besides, they take on only cunning people, or wise. And using blood magic like that is neither cunning nor wise." The man said though his voice changed here into one of pride. "But willingly going into the unknown on the other hand is a very brave thing indeed." And again Harry snorted.

"Yes, it was very Gryffindorish wasn't it?" Harry said in a bitter tone. "Willing myself to do something without first remembering that in the magical world it could hold dangerous results. And then to allow myself to be surrounded by people without my wand on top of that." Harry sneered looking into the older emerald eyes. And much to his surprise a chuckle was heard in the room.

"I would gladly take on this charge. He appears to be strong enough to wield blood magic after all." Salazar said looking into Harry's eyes. But deep inside Harry knew there was much more to Salazar accepting him then he was telling people.

"Not so fast Salazar. I would like to take on this charge as well. I can sense a great mind in him, and it would be most interesting to work with him." Rowena said softly as she sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry quickly running over all the facts he remembered about master apprentice relationships from Hermione's sharing.

"The master replaces their bloodline with either the mother's or father's side don't they?" Harry asked Rowena who in turn nodded looking at him. Though before he could voice his idea's Rowena beat him to the punch.

"You want us to replace both bloodlines?" She asked in an astonished voice, and Harry nodded before looking up at Salazar with pleading eyes. Who in turn sneered looking at him.

"Stop begging. Its unbecoming of a Slytherin." He snapped while pointing his finger at him. Harry's eyes lighting up with understanding, they were actually going to take him on.

"Harry you understand that you will no longer be my heir if you do this." Godric said in a slightly depressed voice, but Rowena in turn responded to him.

"When my apprentice said he didn't want to be a Gryffindor he meant it." She snapped looking up at the blonde haired man, she too standing up and pointing her finger at Harry. Who hadn't noticed from being from the fact that he was beside himself in happiness. That is until he felt two beams crash into his chest in unison sending him back into the bed. He could feel something pulling out of him, but it was quickly replaced by a much richer feeling. Harry groaning a bit as he blacked out.

* * *

"Wake up child." A sweet voice whispered to him, Harry instantly responding and yanked himself upright. A quick glance around the room before he spotted Rowena sitting across from him on his bed. Harry smiling weakly to her, noticing he wasn't in the hospital wing anymore but indeed in a blue furnished room. Harry's eyes drifting over to the book shelves that lined the wall and a sudden longing to read them consumed him. Though even as he started out of the bed a hand was placed on his chest stopping him. Harry casting a question glance at Rowena only to find a large white wolf in her place. Harry yelping in surprise jumped back against the backboard of his bed. The wolf laughing in return though it didn't come out of its mouth, but sounded more in his head then anything.

"Hello my young cub." The wolf said sweetly in his mind. "I understand this to be confusing for you. Somehow I doubt knowledge of our people would be almost non existent in your time. After all few know of us now." She said sweetly tilting her head. Harry finding himself lost in the wolf's gray eyes.

"Our people?" Harry asked in confusion to the wolf that would appear to be Rowena.

"Yes, my young cub." She said lifting from her laying spot to walk over to him. Laying down next to him and nudging him with her nose. "When my blood passed to you, so did all my gifts as well as Salazar's did. And I was lucky enough to be gifted a wolf prophet. A human with the ability to transform themselves into wolves and use wolves magic. I will of course teach you all about your people in six months together."

"Only six months?" Harry asked in a sadden voice, Rowena nodding softy while turning back into her human form to hold on to Harry. Harry not use to the touch flinched slightly.

"Yes, young cub, we have only six months, then its Salazar's turn to take care of you." She said in an off handed voice. "But worry not cub, that will be more then enough time to teach you all I know. Even more so with time chamber."

"Time chamber?" Harry asked in looking up into the woman's eyes.

"In time you will find out, but for now, why don't you go pick a book over there and relax. I have some shopping I need to attend to." She said smiling to Harry before she got off the bed then looking down at him. "And you still haven't told me your name cub."

Harry smiling warmly up to her. "Its Harry. Harry Ravenclaw."

* * *

Hey there,

Well... there it is. The second chapter.. I might leave this off for someone else if it gets in the way of my other stories. But as of now it isn't. So Review people!


	3. Full moon

Chapter three: First full moon

The light blue fire crackled gently in the fireplace, emitting a dim glow into the room. Its light covering everything in the room with a calmling warmth, including the fifteen year old boy that rested on the leather couch. His light gray eyes zooming over the text of his book he was content in reading, a slight smile spread over his face. The full effect of Rowena's and Salazar's magic had taken him, erasing all evidence that he once belonged to a different pair of parents. In fact the only things holding him to his last life were the two scars he bore. Neither would ever leave him, which he had grown to live with even in the short amount of time. It served as a reminder to him of the wrongs in his life.

Funny how much knowing the theory behind a spell could effect its outcome.' Harry thought to himself flicking through the book with interest. The book's words opening a new portal of knowledge to him that he once before would have bypassed. There were so many workings behind a spell that if one didn't pay attention to it they would never actually master the spell. In fact a person who could actually master the spell wouldn't have to worry about thier spells being deflected by some countercurse, for once a spell was truly mastered there was no other defense for it save ducking and dodging. Which was the secret behind the killing curse, the spell in itself didn't need to be mastered for it was created perfect, but it took the emotions of hatred or anger to actually pull the spell off.

Interesting.' Harry thought to himself putting the book down and standing. Rotationing his arms to get the muscles loosed for a second Harry bent down and picked up his fallen cloak from the floor. The bronze lining of it gleaming in the light of fire, as Harry twirled the cloak around to fasten to his shoulders. Wondering just where Rowena had gotten too just that fast, Harry pushed open the door to the common room to find no one there. Harry sighed to himself and opted to sit by the fire place to wait for her, rulling his finger over his newly fitted armor. While they had spent most of the day obtaining a new wardrobe for him he had only one set of armor, the dealer stating that no other would work for him. The material was that of dragon glass, a glass that was forged over thousands of years of being exposed to dragon fire creating a glass that protected against weapons and magical alike, a one of a kind armor.

"She said she would be right back." Harry thought to himself standing in front of the fire surrounded in his thoughts. Wondering when he would return to his own time, and then even if he wanted too. Life now was looking so much better then it was in his own time, but he knew he would need to return to his own time, if only to get revenge for the death of Sirius. Shaking himself from his muses he turned to face the window of the tower, looking over the beautiful grounds below him that were set aglow by the moon's welcoming light. Smiling to himself he turned his gaze to the moon, and even as his eyes met the round globe he was brought crashing to the ground with a terrible force. He managed to get his hands in front of him to stop the force of the impact on his face, only to scream in pain as his bones ripped from his flesh as he met the stone surface. Harry's arms soon crumbling found himself face flat on the ground and feeling as if he was being pulled into the ground, the horrible force pressing him to the ground so powefully the stone under him began to crack under its weight. Harry wanted to scream again but he found he couldn't move his mouth at all, and was forced to grit his teeth in the pain.

"HARRY!" Rowena's voice called to him. Seeing the boy in his condition quickly made her way over to the fire place, muttering something under her breath along the way. The alarmed face of Salazar soon appearing in the flames, looking around in a hurry he said nothing and lept through the fire. Waving his hand at the boy causing him to left into the air, while Rowena began whispering under her breath again. Harry still in a great amount of pain noticed none of this until he heard loud snapping noises and felt a gentle wave of power was over him, and soon after the terrible amount of pressure that was holding him done lifted and on his feet again.

"I hate it when you're right." Salazar declared in a winded voice before falling into the couch behind him. Harry looking down at his completely healed arms though of course the weapon scar was still there before turning to face the others who had both managed to collaspe on the couch. Harry looking bewildered joined them on the couch across from them, and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Rowena.

"That young Harry was the awakening of your elemental power." She said in a matter of fact tone. "An awakening that was pushed into happening by the wolf magic you hold. A trait that is held within your father as well, his element being that of air." She explained in a even tone though Harry could see she was a reck under her cool exterior. Harry raising an eyebrow none the less, he had never heard of a wizard holding elemental power before which he soon voiced to Salazar. He could feel several new powers floating around his body and he needed answers quick.

"_What'sss an elemental?"_ Harry said in low hiss that sent Salazar in an upright position and Rowena in a dead faint.

"_You can ssspeak parssseltongue_?" Salazar responded in the same low hiss, Harry looking at him in shock that he was speaking parseltongue without first looking at a snake.

"_Yesss I've been one asss long asss I can remember."_ Harry said with a curious expression. _"But why doesss that ssshock you?_ Sssurely you would have exxxpected me to be one." Harry said tilting his head some, to which the man shook his head to.

_"Only the head of the family can ssspeak parssseltongue. How did you become one?"_ Salazar questioned with a frowned face. Harry taking ten mintues to explain the power transfer with Voldemort. "_Well that exxxplainsss it. Ssso it ssseemsss you have quite alot of power my ssson, parsssel magic, wolven magic, wizards magic, and a gravity elemental. Quite alot of power indeed."_

"_How is gravity an element?"_ Harry said looking at Salazar with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You see Harry, most people think the primary elements are just that of water, fire, earth, and air. And those combine would make secondary elements ergo water and air to create lightning, water and fire to create ice. But there is a fifth primaray element that is rarely seen, which my son you have. Gravity." Salazar explained switching to normal speech. "Not much is none about Gravity elementals, so most of your training on that will go by ear I would say." Salazar finished looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. Harry about to question was cut short when Rowena spoke again, sending Harry over the chair with her sudden awakening.

"That will have to wait Salazar, I'm quite hungry and I'm sure Harry is as well." Rowena said with a smile on her face as Harry emerged from the other side of the couch. Harry finding this true as an unnatural hunger rose him him, Harry feeling a pull in his magic stopped all feelings of stopping it, soon finding himself looking at the world from another perspective. All his senses where hightened and the blood drive he held ealier nearly drove him insane, and before he knew it he leapt out of the window. The wonderful feeling of the night air wrapping around his body, with his paws quickly landing on the smooth of the tower. Harry howling loudly began racing down the side of the tower inhuman speeds to the grounds below.

* * *

Booya!

Another chapter down...I wonder if this story is reaching anyone... not many reviews.. : (

Leon


	4. Friend

Chapter Four: Choices

Harry pressed himself low the moist ground in a concealed wait. His light gray eyes watching the werewolf in front of him with a steeled gaze. For reason's unknown to him his only urge right now was to kill the creature in front of him in the most vile way, and from the look in the enemy's eyes one truth reigned. Though before Harry could launch an attack his ear's perked as another wolf lept through the vines, a large female wolf with white fur snarling at the werewolf.

_"Rowena?" _Harry thought to himself only to have the female turn to him, gray eyes meeting gray.

_"Yes cub, we'll talk later though. We have a virus to take care of."_ And as if on command the larger black wolf leapt at the female in a fury of swipes. But Harry was ready throwing the other male back against a tree when he rammed himself into it. Harry snarling as the larger male swiped him across his side and sent into toppling into near by bush before he could regain his balance. Harry reemerging from the bush to find Rowena latched on to the male's arm, Harry soon following suit bite deep into the other arm. Though the next effect was beyond anything Harry could have expected, the other male stopped howling in male and fell to the ground limp. Harry could feel the pulse in his mouth go faint before it stopped all together, Harry removing his fangs from the creature leaned his head back and let out a loud howl into the night air. The howl sending an unearthly russle through the forest before Harry began to dig into the wolf in front of him in a maddening hunger, his meal lasting ten mintues before he stepped aside to allow Rowena to eat some as well.

Harry backing up slowly and licking the fur around his mouth from the dripping crimson fluid that gushed out of the prey. Harry walking around the clearing sniffing around for anyone else that wanted to challenge him, before finally sitting down again Rowena walking over to him and laying in front of him.

"What happened just then?" Harry asked realizing his human mind had regained control over the wolf in him, soon finding himself back into his human form and panting heavily. Rowena looked up at him for a second before returning to her human form, which is when Harry realized he was stark naked as was his mother in front of him. Harry blushing a deep scarlet aimed to hide in a bush only to be stopped by Rowena who was chuckling.

"Calm down cub, there is no need to hide from me. I dare say we'll see alot of each other like this, during transformation and training after all." She said sweetly sitting them both to the ground, Harry still keeping his gaze away from her body no less. "Now then to answer your question cub, for one we merely cleaned up a little sickness."

"A sickness? The werewolf? Why did I want to kill it so bad?" Harry asked turning attention to his mother's eyes in wonder. Rowena tilting her head some so her raven hair fell into her face.

"Quite simple, its force of form. Wolf Prophets and Werewolves are natural enemies, which holds true to most creatures when it comes to Werewolves. They are a disrespect to our kind, they spread like a sickness destroying everything around them. If given free roam they would take over everything and killing all others that couldn't convert." Rowena explained in a vemous tone, Harry feeling something inside him agreeing as well.

"But what about it just dropping dead like that?" He asked and here Rowena's brow furrowed.

"Dark creatures are natural poison to each other that's normal." She said pausing for a second. "But it should have at least taken a few mintues for the genes of our kind to destroy his own, turn back into your wolf form please." Rowena said backing away from Harry some, Harry raising an eyebrow didn't question and soon shifted back into his wolven form after finding the same pull of his magic tug at him. The lean black wolf staring at the woman in front of it.

"Now open your mouth for me." His mother asked politely, Harry compling and opening his mouth only to hear Rowena gasp. "Turn back Harry." She whispered quickly, Harry again shifting his form and staring at her. "Your teeth aren't that of a wolf's." She said with a puzzled look. "But that of a serpent."

* * *

Ron panted heavily as he slid to the ground his neck bleeding freely. His blue eyes shifting around the room in a panicked fright, his wand clutched in his hand. He cursed under his breath as his body spasmed again sending him reeling back to his back. He had been on his way to pick up Harry when he was attacked, something that could have been avoided if both him and Harry weren't betrayed. Dumbledore had come to both him and Hermione the night before, asking them both to spy on Harry in exchange for joining the Order. Ron had been appaled by the thought of betraying his best mate's trust, while Hermione jumped the idea of helping Dumbledore. At first Ron believed Hermione was going to help spy on the order to give the information to Harry, but he soon found out she had no intention of such actions.

"Bloody traitor." Ron cursed under his breath feeling another spasm spread through him, and he grabbed his neck with his other hand. He had fled that morning in hopes of getting to Harry to warn him, but he had fallen asleep during his treck and was attacked by a vampyre. He had been bitten before he managed to grabbed hold of his wand and blast the creature back with the sun light charm, the vampyre was slain but the damage had been done. If only Hermione had come with him to warn Harry they could have fought the vampyre back, but now as he lay bleeding and alone in the open field his only throughts were to get to Harry to warn him.

"Please, who ever is listening." Ron managed coughing up blood, onto the green grass. "I need to warn him. He as saved my life and the life of my family. I only wish to help him." Ron begged as he coughed up more blood. "I need to help Harry." He managed before falling on his face with his eyes closing, never noticing the bright flash of light that consumed him.

* * *

Harry stared in shock as Rowena held him close to her, his mind processing the knowledge of what she told him. Shaking his head to clear it he decided he would find a reason for the mystery later. Harry looked up to Rowena smiling at her, content for now to forget about his transformation, he had a mother now and for now that's all that mattered to him.

"So tell me son, what profession do you seek after your schooling?" Rowena asked brushing the hair form Harry's face, Harry furrowed his eyebrow's as he turned his face to hers. Before he would have said Auror but after all that had happened with in the last year he had no answer anymore. Shaking his head he looked down at his hands and shrugged. "Well, when we get back to the castle to set your classes will find out then won't we?" She said in a pleasant tone kissing him gently on his cheek, Harry smiled to himself as a single tear fell. Opening his mouth to reply he stopped short when a white blast of light filled the clearing making him shield his eyes and grab his wand. Though the light quickly faded it left a limp form in the grass, Harry's new sense of smell quickly picking up the sent of both his best friend and blood. Standing quickly he rushed to the bleeding red head, pulling his body into his arms and turning to his mother.

"We need to help him." Harry said quickly looking to her for an answer. His mother nodding quickly shifted back into her wolf form, Harry needing no explantion laid his best friend on his mother's back and shifting back into his own wolf form. Nodding his head to her he raced back to the castle as quick as he could manage, leaping over logs and ducking trees as he ran. Pondering how Ron even managed to get to this time, and more so how he was injured so badly. Though his thoughts were cancelled as he found himself on the grounds of Hogwarts, shifting back into his human form as he ran towards the doors. Bending his shoulder down some he slammed into the doors and pushed them open, not heeding the pain in his shoulder as he continued the familiar running towards the hospital wing. Though he skidded to a stop and looked around at the paintings on the wall, there were quite a few less then in his time but still enough.

"Find Hufflepuff, or who is head healer now." He barked to the paintings before contining his running, later he would come and say sorry for his rude behavior but now wasn't the time. Clutching the railing as he skidded around another corner he found himself at the hospital door, pushing it open in haste. "Miss Hufflepuff? Are you here?" Harry called out into empty room breathing heavily. A few mintues later a very peeved looking woman slammed open her office door, marching up to Harry with a blazing fire in her eyes,

"What is it boy?" She snapped in a cold tone, Harry's eyes twitching for a second at the way she spat boy at him. Biting his tongue for a comment he didn't have a chance to answer as his mother came through the door after him, her front covered in blood as she held his limp friend. Helga tore her eyes away from Harry onto Ron and pointed to the bed behind her. Noding her head in silence Rowena rushed to the bed and put the dying boy there, Helga speaking gravely to the two of them.

"Out with you both, I will take care of my charge." She said in a cold tone making her way over to Ron, not casting Harry a second glance. Rowena nodding to Helga stiffly turned back to Harry and began ushering him out of the room, Harry taking his last glance at the room saw a bend Helga muttering something over his best friend.

* * *

Ron's entire body hurt, as though he had been pounded with a thousand bludgers at a short range hit. Not trusting himself to move just yet, he opened his eyes expecting to find himself still in the field, but instead found himself staring at a ceiling. Squinting his eyes from the bright light looked to his right to find a row of white linen beds. 'What am I doing in the hospital wing?' Ron thought to himself though his blood ran cold when he thought of it. 'Bludger, they found me.' He cursed in his head, gathering his bearings to turn to his left and find the faces of Hermione and Dumbledore. 'Better get it over with.' He thought to himself and turning his head, only to find a grave looking woman with red hair staring back at him.

"How do you feel boy?" She said in a cold tone, looking him over with her dark blue eyes. Ron tried to answer her boy his mouth couldn't move, his jaw hurt to much to try so. Though the woman curled her lips in a sneer. "What's the matter boy, is a simple answer to much for you?" She snapped glaring down at him, Ron stared at her for a moment but a feeling not quite his own boiled him wrentching his mouth open.

"I'm fine." He replied in a equally cold tone, forgetting the pain that was running through his body. He wasn't going to show weakness to some woman he didn't even know. Growling he pulled himself off the bed to stand, his legs feeling weak but he denied them the right to crumble under him. The woman stared at him for a moment then stood herself, giving Ron a full look at her. She seemed tired and her eyes held bags under them, her lean body shining in the light of the room. Though before she could speak another word to him, two more people entered the room. Another woman with warm gray eyes and raven hair burst into the room followed close behind by a boy with the same features. 'Mother and son.' Ron thought to himself looking over at them, though his thoughts snapped when he noticed a lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead and a familiar scent to him. The boy's eyes widened with happiness at looking at him, and made his way at a blinding speed across the room.

"I thought you were dead for sure." The boy said grabbing Ron up in a hug, while two emotions flashed through Ron. One being extreme pain, while the other was a sense of dawning. The boy that was holding him was Harry, even if he did change in appearance he knew it was his best friend. Breathing a breath of thankfulness he hugged him back, both of them lost in their own happiness forgetting the other two women in the room.

"What was wrong with him?" Rowena asked in a hushed voice, her concern for her friend evident in her voice as she looked over Helga's lean body. She must have done a serious amount of magic for her to shift in appearance as she had done. Helga looked down for a moment then back into her friends eyes.

"He was bitten by a vampyre." She said in a hushed tone, Rowena taking a gasp at the knowledge. "His magic was unstable, and the transformation incomplete. He must have killed the creature before the job could be finished. I had to use my own blood to equal out the balance to save him." Helga finished cursing lightly under her breath, as Rowena spun her around to look her in the eyes.

"You did what!" She whispered in a quick tone with her eyes wide. Helga slapping her hands away stared back with a cold determination.

"I saved him." She snapped back, looking over at the boys as the broke apart. "I swore when I became healer of this school that I would protect any charge that came my way in any way I could." She said in a chilled tone.

"But he is-" Rowena began but was cut off but a cold Helga.

"I know he is my son." She snapped back, turning her eyes to the smiling red head. "Male or not, he is my child Rowena. I will do right by him." She replied turning away from her friend and heading over to the two boys, standing directly in front of Ron and staring at Harry with cold eyes.

"My charge needs rest Mr. Ravenclaw, now excuse yourself." She said in a cold tone staring at the boy for a moment then Rowena with a nod to take her son, before turning back to her own to look into his eyes as they stared back at her. They stood staring at each other until they head the soft click of the door closing before Helga spoke again. "Did you at least destroy the creature that harmed you?" She said in a hushed tone staring back at Ron.

"Him and his friend." Ron replied remembering the second vampyre that attacked him right after he blew the first to hell. He ended the second one in mid flight with the same spell. Helga looked at him, as if gauging him taking a step back and looking him up and down again.

"Then I can make a warrior out of you yet." She said with a faint smile then made a motion to the bed for Ron to sit. Ron raising his eyebrow made no complaints feeling his body on the verge of giving up took his seat on the bed and let his body relax. Helga stared at him for a moment before flicking her wrist to create a chair next to her, Ron trying to hold back his surprise from the use of wandless magic.

"I will make no attempt to hide my distrust in men, nor my inability to see why they are even needed for anything other then breeding." She said in a even tone, though Ron could hear the distaste in her voice. "But as my apperentice and son, hopefully I can find some redeem able traits in you." She said looking at Ron, only to find the boy had fainted.

* * *

Hey there,

updating the story guys... hope you like it. Sorry it tookso long to update.

Leon


	5. Morning after

Chapter six: Choices two

Harry sat staring at the bright lake in front of him, his gray eyes watching the rippling waves. A slight smile on his face as he thought about his life and the turns it recently took. From being a complete wreck commiting suicide, to a soon to be stable life and a family. And on top of that fate had decided to deliver to him one of the two people he would miss the most. Shifting his gaze to the rising sun he watched the light break into the valley setting the water a blaze with a red light, pushing his hair from his face he turned at the sound of footsteps. His eyes landing on his smiling friend, nodding to him and turning back to the sun with Ron soon taking a seat next to him.

"Morning mate." Ron said with a slight push on Harry's shoulder before turning his own gaze to the sun. "You know, I thought I would never see another one of these." Ron said with a slightly grave tone, Harry shivering some at the thought. "But Helga says since the transformation wasn't completed, and since the blood magic severed vampyric magics I can still walk in the sun. Going to be impossible for me to have a wand though, vampyre's aren't allowed them." Ron said in a down tone shaking his head. Harry watched him for a moment watching him closely, before pulling out his own wand and looking at it.

"You can't have a wand?" Harry asked looking over his friend, Ron again shook his head and pulled out two pieces of wood.

"Godric snapped it this morning. Bloody prick, even tried to get me thrown out for being a dark creature." Ron said with smirk on his face. "But Helga threatened to walk to. Sure knocked that prick for a loop.I bet-" Though what ever Ron was betting and way never came to light as a loud snap reached his ears, causing his head to to wheel around to Harry. Finding the boy surrounded in a golden sphere though it quickly vanished leaving him sitting there with a broken wand in his grasp.

"Well then, what do you want for breakfast?" Harry said putting the shards back into his pockets and standing up. Ron just watched him with a shocked expression standing quickly and turning Harry around by the shoulders.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said in a haste, reaching into Harry's robes to look at the shards." Is this still workable? Can we fix it." He said trying to fit the pieces back together but Harry slapped the pieces out of his hands and stepped on them. Grabbing Ron by his shoulders and staring him in the eyes.

"Listen Ron, you almost died for me that night." Harry said with a slight smile to Ron. "And if you can't use a wand because of it, neither will I." Harry said again pushing him back softly and starting for the castle again. Ron stared at him for a moment in awed shock, before shaking his head again and following after him muttering under his breath about crazy people.

* * *

"Hey Ron." Harry said smiling to himself as he turned around and faced him. "I'll race you to the castle, you up for it?" He said pointing at the far off golden doors with a smile. Ron looked at the doors and shrugged bending his knees some in a starting position. Harry nodded to him shortly before starting off as fast as he could towards the castle, letting his inhuman speed burst from him. He grinned as the doors came zooming into view, though his grin was cut short as a red blur streaked past him and nearly knocking him over. Harry was going just as fast as his body would take him, but Ron was leagues ahead of him stopping at the doors a full three mintues before Harry got there himself panting heavily.

"Looks like I win mate." Ron said with a grin, leaving a gawking Harry behind as he pushed open the doors. Harry quickly taking into account that racing a vampire wasn't the smartest moves he ever made. Pushing his hair from his face, he started in himself yelling at Ron to wait up for him as he jogged up to him and placing his hand on his shoulder. He was truly happy to have him with him, he knew from the beginning he was going to miss him fiercly.

"I wonder where Helga is, she said she had an thing she needed to take care of earlier." Ron said with a furrowed brow as they entered the Great hall, and soon finding the answer to his question. The four of them stood in the middle of the room talking in hurried voices to one another, Godric and Salazar both looking at each other as if they were ready to kill. Harry glared darkly at Gryffindor and made his way to his father's side, Ron doing the same as he sided near Helga.

"There you are young Harry. I think its time we got onto your training, it seems there is a problem in the workings." Salazar said looking down at Harry with a frown, while Godric hissed in a angry tone.

"There IS no problem for the last time Salazar." Godric snapped his hand twitching for his sword. "The muggles will over pass us. There is no need to get your feathers in a ruffle." Godric said a dark tone, but neither Harry or Salazar were paying him any mind.

"What problem father?" Harry said in a pointed tone throwing Godric a dirty look for a second before turning back.

"I fear a army of muggles and mudbloods are going to attack us." Salazar said in a dark tone with his brow furrowed in deep thought. "All of the mudbloods declared they would not be returning to school this year. The thought of course pleased me at first, but then a large number of halfbloods have dropped out too. The muggles are up to something, and it will be more then their swords and arrows coming for us." Salazar said turning from Harry and glaring at Godric. "I told you not to let them in. That they were dangerous. But you refused, and now our world will pay the price for it." Salazar said in a dark tone to his friend before grabbing Harry by the shoulder and steering him out of the hall.

* * *

_"This must be the year that Salazar leaves the school."_ Harry thought to himself as he walked on his father's side, making a left for the dungeons. The trip through the halls to the lower levels was a silent one as both father and son marched through them deep in thought. Thoughts that weren't broken until a large silver serpent painting blocked their path.

_"Hail the Slytherin line."_ Salazar hissed out in parseltongue to the painting, the serpent bowing its head slightly before vanishing to reveal a large common room. There was few funishings in the room besides two high backed arm chairs and two desk, one desk and chair facing the northern grounds and the second facing the western. Salazar walked inside flicking his wand in a swift motion bringing the two chairs zooming to the middle of the room facing each other. Harry didn't need it spelled out for him to sit in one of them and wait.

"Rowena tells me that you haven't decided what you wanted to be in the future past your schooling." Salazar said sitting across from Harry locking his hands together under his chin as he watched Harry. Harry in turn nodding slightly in response, gauging Salazar's reaction. "Well while I would have preferred you to have more focus before hand, we can not change the past so to speak. So we will work with what we have." He said flicking his wrist to the left and created three figures in front of them in a ghost like appearance. One form had Harry clad in armor with a sword and shield in his hand, the second having him dressed in robes welding his wand and staff. While the last, and the one that caught Harry's attention above the other's was him dressed in a black material with a silver gauntlet on his left hand and a onyx gauntlet on his right hand. Harry stared at his figure with a smile on his face, as he pointed at it.

"I like this me better." He said looking up at Salazar, who nodded back and vanished the other two figures. Soon a list of glasses appeared beside the remaining figure and what type of materials he needed.

"This choice is considered a darker path then warrior and mage." Salazar explained as Harry looked up at him in confusion. "A wizard can apply his study of focus into what is considered battle magic, mage magic, or shadow mage. While each have their traits it is more common to see the battle and mage being picked from students. For these choices are more likely to gain followers." Salazar finished flicking his wand at the ghost like figures to vanish them.

"Why would someone need followers?" Harry said in a frown as he tried to make heads or tails of what was happening.

"Because, whoever as the most followers have more sway in the wizardy world and have better chance at being wizard king of their region." Salazar explained leaning back in his chair. "In fact there will be a contest soon to determine which family will be the royal family for the next fifty years, not but a fort night from now." Salazar said in a after tone, to Harry though his eyes soon bulged from his head as he shot up right. Harry putting together the same conclusion right before Salazar voiced it. "The mudbloods are going to challenge for Royal wizarding family." He said bolting up right from his seat and making his way to the fire, Harry knowing he was going to contact the other founders. Harry letting himself sink deep into thought as he sat in his chair.

"If the muggleborns get control of the Royal family, they could give their power over to their parents. And if muggles could either wipe out each family one by one or use the magical community to over throw the muggle community and rule both sides." Harry thought to himself, and at the same time harding his resolve. He needed to enter this contest himself. But without his wand he was useless.

"Father, I need to get those gauntlets now." Harry said standing up from his seat causing Salazar to turn and stare at him before nodding in agreement and saying goodbye to Helga who currently had her head sticking out of the fire.

"Come now, Helga and her boy will meet us at the blacksmith, both of your training will start tonight." Salazar said in a hurried tone as he threw a second helping of floo powder into the fire place causing the flames to burn emerald again. "Come make haste."

* * *

Hey there,

Yes I know it was pure evil to leave it off right there. But I had to so the next chapter could be longer. And I expect it should be a decent size for all you people who demand I make longer chapters. Also I was considering making a yahoo group, what do you guys think?

Leon


	6. Training one

Chapter six: Training part one

"How much longer do you think that they'll keep us in here?" Ron said banging his head against their marble incasing softly, a feat he had been at for such a long time Harry wondered if he was going to be brain dead before they were released. Shrugging and turning his attention from his friend to run his hand over the glossy surface of the marble he knew it had to be enchanted for there were no doors or windows in this room but yet they still remained with oxygen. It had been a few hours since the blacksmith since Rowena and Helga had thrown them into this prison and told them to wait, as if they had a choice in the matter. But no sooner had Harry began to ponder on that matter a silver lining erupted from the wall in front of him and sending him back startled as the stone where the lining encased vanished and lead a clearing into a field. Not wanting to spend another moment inside the room Ron bolted and threw himself bodily out into the field with a grin.

"That took longer then we expected." A soft but familiar voice reached his ears as he himself exited the room, as Rowena leaned against a large stone to his left watching him carefully for a moment. "But none the less, it is finished. Come young one." And with that she turned to her left and began walking, making Ron and Harry exchange a glance as they too started walking only to be cut short.

"Not you Ronald, you're coming with me." Helga called out to them from the far side of the field. Grimacing from the use of his full first name Ron sighed heavily and began to jog over to her waving briefly to Harry. Slightly confused Harry began his walking again, wondering why they had split the pair of them, which to the point he was so deep in conclusions he hadn't noticed the field he was walking in turn into a deep forest until he walked straight into a large tree. Staggering from his impact he looked around in a dazed confusion until a hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around, so he came face to face with Rowena.

"Careful there, that tree was there first and it looks like it doesn't plan on moving either." She said with a cheeky grin to which Harry glowered at in return. "Well then my young charge you have a choice to make. Right or left?" She said with a gesture to the two paths right behind the tree that caused his now growing headache. The left hand path continued deeper into the forest, while the right hand path held a great silver serpent a few yards down. Harry suppressing a sneer turned down the left hand path and clear from the portkey.

* * *

"You cheated." A low growl came a few moments after Harry left to a smirking Rowena who merely shrugged and followed after her charge.

"So let me get this straight," Ron began sitting on a boulder and looking up at the stormy clouds above. "I'm going to be in this place for twenty years or at least what feels like twenty years with you, while Harry gets to switch mentors after ten years?" He said staring back down into Helga's eyes who nodded in return. "Wonderful, I always dreamt of spending some time on the outskirts of nowhere." He said rolling his eyes, and looking back up towards the clouds. Though his slip into the clouds was short lived as a crushing blow was dealt to his stomach and sending him into wrenches as he doubled over in pain.

"You'll show respect to my mother boy." A voice whispered dangerously into his ear just before he blacked out, catching a glimpse of a blue light and what had appeared to be a younger Helga.

* * *

Blinking slowly Harry sat up groaned softly; the last thing he had remembered was being hit by a spell from behind. Clearing the spots from his eyes he was greeted with the warm of a fire followed shortly but something hitting his lap. Looking down Harry took sight of a all white cover of a book, frowning he flipped through it and found the pages where just as white as the cover.

"That is your own personal magical journal." Rowena said emerging from the forest in front of him and into the clearing. "Only when you can place your magic into that book will you be able to write in it. But that comes later, right now we have other things to go over." She said staring down at him with a critic eye for a moment before nodding slowly. "I'm going to teach you how to dance."

Caught off guard Harry began to laugh, before waving his hand off to her, only to stop when he saw she was serious. "Why on earth would I need to dance?" He demanded in a puzzled tone, to which Rowena didn't reply but instead walked over to him and pulled him up to a standing setting by his shirt.

"You'll find out in time." And with that she stood in front him bent over and touched the ground in front of her with her palms flat then slide down into a split and back up with a smile. "Now let's see how long it will take for you to do that." Harry ran.

* * *

Stirringslowly several white spots swarmed in his vision as Ron pulled him self into a sitting position. The coppery taste of blood still lingering in his mouth as his ran his tongue over his teeth and grimacing. Shaking his head slowly he stared down into his lap for a moment before brushing his scarlet hair from his face and looked up to get a clear picture of his surroundings and let out a small gasp. The last he remembered he was in a barren wasteland, and now he sat in a room that strongly reminded him of the hospital wing of Hogwarts, save only this time there was two beds instead of the normal rows of several, though the sheets and blankets were still the same pure white they had always been.

"I hate the hospital wing." He groaned to no one and threw himself back down into his bed, only to be jolted back up a moment later when another voice in the room questioned his statement.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A pert voice demanded, drawing his attention to the other bed and the girl that now sat up right in it glaring at him. Ron who was about to answer stopped himself short and saw the girl clearly. Her short chopped auburn hair and gleaming dark blue eyes glaring attempting to glare daggers at him, though the heavy bandaging around her forehead threw off its effects.

"Do you always attack people without warning?" He snapped back returning her glare, which he had guess had just about the same effect on her as her did on him.

"No, and it won't happen again." A third voice answered, the heavy Irish accent alerting Ron that Helga had entered their room. With a quick glance to the both of them, she took position right between their beds dawning on a set of white robes with red triangles lined around the cuffs of the sleeves and around the base of the robes. "And it was because of that little stunt that we lost a day of work and will be changing your training around." She stated while pulling out her wand and flicking it at the far side of the room conjuring two desks filled with several volumes of scrolls. "Get to it, I want a report from at least one of those scrolls before dusk." And with that she turned heel and walked out of the room, leaving Ron to gape after her in disbelief, he would have to be Hermione to get all that work done before dusk. Though even as the thought of her crossed his mind he shivered slightly and threw the covers back and stormed over to one of the desk.

"I don't need her." He snapped to himself as he began to go over the scrolls. "I can do this just fine on my own." He vowed to as he started to select his work.

"I told you once not to disrespect my mother." Came the cold drawl of the girl as she too drew herself from her bed and sat at the desk next to him. Ron on the other hand just sneered at her and continued to go over his scrolls.

"I wasn't talking about Helga, so just leave me be." He snapped coldly and dismissing her from his mind. The entire work load she had placed in front of them was about healing, which he had already figured it would be all considered. Though the different forms of it never really seemed of much notice, but now as he stared into the face of at least twenty different branches of it he groaned. Gritting his teeth he pulled out a scroll on minor healing for cuts and started reading.

* * *

Harry sat stiffly in his place of resting, his muscles too sore for him to move. He had completed a day's work of stretching and dancing and felt that he could never do another. He was sure a few times he had caught Rowena laughing at his attempts, which only made him try hard and thus lead to his condition. But now as he sat with his back against a tree staring out into the small pond in front of him none of that mattered. He had found this place when he went to get the feeling back in his legs, the sound of rushing water had called to him. The sound had come from the small waterfall that poured into the pond, which at the time was spraying him in a gentle mist that he greeted warmly.

"I thought I might find you here." Rowena said as she planted herself next to him and stared out in the same manner. "Now that you're all swore and cursing my name silently," She said this part with a grin and looked over at Harry who looked away blushing, as he currently had been. "I think we can get a little bit into what makes magic tick." Harry perked up at this and turned his attention to his mentor. "Well, at least what I think makes magic tick. I expect you to make up your own theories on every thing that I teach you, else we have gotten no where." Harry nodded to this, and then cursed himself for not brining his book along. Though this however didn't last long as his book appeared out of thin air with a small pop and landed on his lap.

"Ah, your magic is opened quite nicely." Rowena said with a grin, but said no more on what she meant but held out her hands as a much larger book appeared again from thin air and landed in them. Her book much unlike Harry's was a brilliant shade of blue and several designs of stars on it. "Now then, open your book to the first page and hold your hand over it." Harry blinking a few times did so, puzzled as to what this was meant to achieve. To which point he was answered quite quickly as a sudden pull came from the book and slammed his hand down onto the page, looking at Rowena startled she raised an eyebrow to him and looked down at his page. "Stop fighting it, let the book take what it needs else it will take it by force."

* * *

Hey guys,

Short chapter yesI know, but I needed an update. I can promise you though the next one will be longer, its almost four thousand strong already and I'm only half done it. So cheers everyone : )

Leon


End file.
